The Prince Who Married A Frog (or digimon...)
by Genevieve
Summary: ****IORI'S KISS ADDED*** For El Juno's Fairy-Tale Contest... A sort twist of a fairy tale I had to write in fench class... Anyways, four princes (Jyou, Yamato, Ken and Iori) are challenged by their father to married the fisrt person that kiss them... *Lau
1. The Challenge

Hi all. This is a little fic which is related to a story I composed in French class. Anyways, the teacher asked us to be in groups of two, so I paired myself with my friend. We had a title to start with, then a little situation and we had to continue on from there. So here is the real version, after that it's the fic with some modification... *Grin* I wanna put that in the original but my friend was a bit a shamed of my ideas... Lucky us, we didn't do it (well didn't do it much ) as I planned 'cuz we had to read it in front of the class afterwards.

Anyway, here is the original (Well not really, the original is actually in French)

The Prince Who Married A Frog

(A/N: This was the original title.)

Once upon a time, there was a king who had three sons all of marital age. The king was old, so wanted to see his sons get married quickly. (A/N: This was the original situation.)

He put them to the challenge of marrying the first person that kissed them. So the princes went in search of prospective partners.

The first one, Yamato (A/N: Yes, the princes name is Yamato... It was my idea... Hehe...It was fun to write.... You should have seen us laughing in class..... Hehe...) a handsome prince with golden hair and eyes of a cold blue, left the castle. Once he was outside, a young girl, known by all for her bad habit of listening outside closed doors, ran towards him and planted a big kiss on his lips. (A/N: Guess who that girl is? Who, me? No, I don't like Matt that much... I was actually more thinking of Jun when I wrote that... My friend was muttering 'Poor Matt' and 'Why do you torture him' when ...Well, I'm telling you why. IT'S FUN!) The young man was forced to keep his promise and married her.

The second prince, Koushiro, (A/N: Yes, I was putting Digimon characters in the story... My friend tried to stop me, but she didn't try that hard, plus she wanted to see what I had in hold for little Koushi-chan) went for a little walk in a field and fell down. A young sheppard saw the scene and she ran towards him. (A/N: After the fic, I wanted to make the sheppard a she, but, humm... My friend didn't want to... of course , now I can! It's going to be in the fic afterwards. I just have to put the original to let you guys know where I got the Idea...) "When I was little," She said "we used to give a little kiss to heal wounds, so I'll do the same for you!" Koushiro tried to stop her, but it was too late and he too became bound by marriage.

The third prince, Daisuke (A/N: Hehehe... I love Daisuke... ^_^;; so of course he is the one that will be the most tortured!) instead of looking for a bride, decided to relax against a tree, next to a little river. All of a sudden, a little bug landed on his nose. Unfortunately for him, a frog was walking in that direction. She (A/N: The frog is a girl... Frog in French is 'grenouille'. Grenouille is a feminine name, so the pre-name 'Elle' goes in front of it making it feminine... *Sigh* Never mind. It's just some french grammar, but the frog is a girl, so that's why it's a she. 'Kay?) saw the little creature, and listening only to her stomach, lashed out her tongue. It landed on the mouth of the prince. So like his brothers, he had to keep his promise.

All the fiancés returned to the castle. Koushiro saw his brother was sad with his frog, so, being the little genius that he his, created a potion that transformed the amphibian into a human.

Koushiro sprayed the potion on the frog and she was transformed into a cute young woman, but she had green hair. Of course, it didn't matter much to Daisuke, because he preferred having a wife with oddly coloured hair then a frog. The three princes were all happy and they ruled in peace over the kingdom of their dad.

Well that was my French composition... It was fun to write, but now, I'm going to do some modification, make it longer, and have much more fun! *Grin* Be prepared.

Well enjoy, oh, and there is some Yaoi... *Grin*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was a king with four sons of marital age. One day He called them to the throne room to talk of the matter of the kingdom.

"My sons, " He started " I think it's time for you to find brides." They started to reply but he silenced them with his hand. "I'm growing old, I want to you to be happy before I go to the great beyond--"

"Father don't talk like that!" One of his sons interrupted.

"Yamato, please let me talk. What I have to say is important."

"Yes Father..."

"Anyway, I want to see my kingdom prosper, but it cannot unless the rulers are doing likewise. I want you to find brides, and thus continue the family line, understood children?" The four sons nodded sadly. "Great!" The king said enthusiastically. "But like I know you, you guys are going to try and find the perfect person, which I can't wait for, so I want you to marry the first person to kiss you!"

"Father you can't be serious?" A son said. He wore glasses and had dark blue hair.

"Jyou, just because you're fifteen and you've never been kissed before doesn't mean that it won't happen." The son who spoke, or Jyou as his father called him, sighed. The king muttered "Somebody is certainly going to take pity on you or maybe a power crazed girl will take advantage of you, but you'll get kiss..."

"Huh? Did you said something Father?" Jyou asked, not quite sure of what he heard. The king raised himself from the throne, and shook his head.

"No, no, I didn't say anything. Now, you guys hurry up and get your kisses. I'll go and read a book in my study. Don't you come back without the person that kissed you." He turned, and was about to leave the room when he turned to his sons again to say one last thing. "And don't you go out of the city walls, there are some dangerous Digimon outside, and I don't want my children to be digital monster food, got it?" The sons nodded in unison and the princes were left to ponder upon the words of their father.

"Do you actually think he is serious? To marry the first thing that kisses us? It's ridiculous!" The youngest of them all said. "I'm still at the 'girls give cooties' stage! How does he want me be kissed.?"

" Iori... I think Fathers lost it..." The second youngest brother said. He too had dark blue hair, just like the oldest.... Pretty weird when you think about it. All the princes were brothers, but they held very few features similar to each other. The oldest, named Jyou had blue hair down to his shoulders, and dark eyes hid by glasses. The second one had golden blond hair which spiked near the bottom were it reached the edge of his ears. He also hold deep blue eyes which many people found quite attractive... The third one, was sort of a combination of the oldest. He had the blue hair of Jyou, but cut a bit shorter, and the deep blue eyes of Yamato. And finally, little Iori. He looked like nothing to his brothers. His hair was brown and short, and he had emerald green eyes.

"YA THINK?" The youngest said sarcastically. "And don't call me that name! I told you to call me Cody!"

"Well you don't have to be mean about it..."

"Sorry Ken... It's just, I don't wanna get married! I'm only nine years old for pete's sake!"

"None of us does, but Father wants it, and we don't want him to be ashamed of us do we?" Jyou stated. "What I suggest is this, we go ahead, get kissed, get married." He then held a small grin. "Besides, Father didn't say that we couldn't get divorced...." His grin was shared by his brothers. No one said they had to stay married...

"Okay, then, lets go outside." Yamato started. "It's not like the whole country knows. We can go to town and meet, or... humm... go and see someone that we would like to spend time with to kiss us..."He finished blushing a bit.

"Yamato has a crush!" Jyou teased.

"Shut up! At least I'm going to make it last! Now come on!" He turned to leave the throne room. "We have to go and get kissed!" His brothers soon followed his lead down the long hallways of the castle. A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle's doors.

"Well, let's go and face our destiny and our future spouses..." Fragile Ken said. The princes turned to the guards and nodded to them to open the doors. The guards started to open them, light spilled through the opening and blinded the brothers. They all shielded their eyes from the bright sun, and carefully opened them when they heard people shouting out their names....

Well, girls shouting out their names...

Well more like a crazed group of girls, women and most of the female population of all ages shouting their names....

Well more like a craze group of girls, women and most of the female population of all ages shouting Yamato and Ken's names...

From the crowd a conversation could be heard between two ladies who where pretty close, not to mention they had cutting voices.

"The princes are coming Jun! The prices are coming! Now, don't forget, I have Ken!" A purple haired girl with huge glasses said to her older spiked, brown haired friend, named Jun said.

"Don't worry Miyako, I'm not that interested in him. I wanna my Yama-chan." She slowly advanced towards her prey. "Raorrrr..." She purred making a cat gesture.

The two princes in question heard the girls and looked at each others with their eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Do they want us?" Ken asked to his older brother. Yamato gulped.

"Yep..."

"Can I run for my life?"

"Do what you want, but I'm not staying here!" Yamato ran in a mad dash out of the castle gates and hurried to the little town to try to capture, as Jyou put it, his crush, as well as trying to escape all the girls that were deeply in love with him, not to mention that girl by the name of Jun.

Ken then did the same thing as his brother to escape the crazed girls and headed ins the opposite direction, to the river.

The two remaining brothers, the youngest and the oldest, stayed there, in the castle gates, standing in amazement and utter shock to see the group of girls split up into two to follow the fleeing princes, not leaving one behind...

"That just great!" Jyou exclaimed, and you didn't even know if he was saying that sarcastically of not... "All of the towns girls are going after my brother, leaving me all alone!" Again, you couldn't know if that was sarcastic..." Oh well... I think I'll take a walk in the field...See you later Io-- I mean Cody."

"Hey wait! Don't you want to know how the girls knew of the challenge?" Ior-- Euh.. I mean Cody asked.

"It must have something to do with those posters." Jyou said pointing to one in question. With that said, he turned and left.

_'Posters? I can't believe Father planned this all along! Well I'm not going to stay here and be treated as something that can be told what to do and be made to do what some crazy people want! I don't care what Father says about going outside of the city walls, I'm going and no one is going to stop me! '_ Cody thought dramatically. He turned in a huff ... and tripped over his shoe...

"Stupid shoe" He muttered. He got up and dusted himself off and walked away from the chuckling guards and headed to the exit of the city walls.

In the meantime, let's go see how Yamato is fending of his fans....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the first part!

Next part it's going to be Yamato's Kiss. Hope you enjoyed the start of it, I know I did....*Grins* Well it's mostly because I know what is going to happen. *Laughts* ....

MAHAHAHAHA....Sorry...

Anyways, review please, oh an thanks Loco for editing this.

-Geneviève


	2. Yamato's Kiss

Hi all, this is the second part to  The Prince Who Married A Frog (or digimon)... Yamato's Kiss... 

Anyways, as we left off, Yamato was being chased by half (of the female population) of the kingdom. (The other half is after Ken)

Anyways, enjoy! (Yaoi Warning!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blond haired prince ran as fast as is leg could carry him from the huge group of brides wannabe, but it was extremely hard! Everywhere he went there was somebody with their lips puckered. What horror!

Yamato ran into the town and tried to seek refuge in a deserted hallway, where he was almost sure that no one could find him. He didn't want to get married. Well he didn't want to get married to one of them. Expecially the one named Jun. Not that she wasn't pretty or anything, it just that she scared him. And we shouldn't forget that she resembled to his dearly beloved with her unruly hair, and her determination.

Ah, yes, the second oldest prince did have a beloved, but it wasn't a crush as his brother Jyou put it, it was love. (A/N: Man, I'm tacky ... Well it's a fairytale, you should be expecting people to fall in love instantly and stereotypes, not to mention unbelievable things!)

Oh yes love. Love at such a young age too. The only thing wrong was....

...

...

...

There was a pack of woman in between!

"I have to lose them! " The prince said to himself. "But how? And I wanna find my Taichi-chan!!" He almost said brawling. Just after he said that he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, somewhat afraid of the thing that could be present.... Behind him was a girl about his age with light brown, almost auburn hair with crimson-like eyes. "Ahhh! " He hurried up to cover his mouth. No way he was going to let that girl kiss him, his lips were only for the one he longs for since the time he snuck out of the castle and got in to a bit of trouble. And that's how he met him. His hero, his love, his Taichi.

"Boy, you're quick to react ... " She said looking at him weirdly with a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Huh? " Yamato said carefully taking his hands of his covered mouth.

" Never mind." She said. " So ya wanna help to lose those girls, dear prince? "

"Maybe..." The girl chuckled a bit at his response and stuck her hand out.

"The name Sora." Yamato gazed at the hand offering and looked at it as if was a plague. " Are you afraid that I'm going to bite you? I'm not. Nor am I going to kiss. So shake hand for pete's sake! " She ordered. The prince, a bit scared for her outburst, did as she told and shook her hand. "There that's a good boy. So do you want my help, yes or no? "

"...Okay ... But it better not be a trick! " The girl, Sora, rolled her eyes. "But tell me this, " The boy said gaining a bit of trust in her and feeling more comfortable. "What will you gain out of it if you help me? " Sora grin at the question. It seemed as if she was waiting to hear it.

"Well, I'm really, " She raised her eyebrows twice to show " REALLY, interested into meeting Lady Mimi, form the neighboring kingdom."

"I see ..."

"And, I'm guessing because you're a prince, you have certain contact out of the country right? " He nodded. "So if I help you, you'll help me. Got it? "

"Yeah."

"Great! Now follow me." She turned and went to the back of the alley and opened a door that Yamato never noticed before, and entered inside.

"Where and what are you going to do? " The prince asked at the front of the door, looking at the mess kept place.

"In my house, and I'm going to make you enter it! " She stretched her hand out and grabbed the boy's and pull him inside and closed the door afterwards.

**_~~A few minutes later~~_**

The door opened and Sora came out. "Come out dear prince" She called sweetfully.

"No! " Was the answer that came from the little shack. Sora took one deep breath to relax herself or else she would snap.

"Dear prince, _please_? " She stressed on the 'please'. "COME out! "

"I'm not coming out." A childish response came forth, and that pushed the girl to her max.

" Get your tinny little highny out! Or else I'm going to drag you out by the ear till it bleeds! " She threatened. The prince spook by the menace, because he knows that she would do it, comes out. But it wasn't the a prince anymore, well it still was, but it would be more easily to put 'princess' instead of prince. Yamato was wearing long ragged dress that descended to the ground. He also was wearing a corsage, that was crammed with stuff to show that he had some. His hair was pretty much the same except for the little blue bow on top of it. The prince.... or maybe was it princess, was also wearing some paint like the Ladies of the Evening often wore. (A/N: Hookers.)

"Now aren't you the little hottie! " Sora remarked. Yamato blushed, well tried. It was hard when you had an enormous amount of red on your face.

"Do I have to have all this ... stuff? "

"Yep, it makes you less noticeable"

"Less noticeable? I'm sure people can spot me in a one mile round because I look like a flag that a matador waves at a taros! " He exclaimed.

"Euh ... So I put a bit to much of red ... Here, " She handed him a rag. "You can take some off." He accepted her offer, and washed his face completely with the water from the little puddle near. While doing that, the prince looked at his reflection.

"Do you actually think it will work? "

"Sure! The sane _ 'If you can't beat them, join them '_ must a have come from this! " She reassured him.

"Humm ..." Yamato sadly responded then he sighs and raises himself form the crouch position.

"Hey why the long face dear prince? " Sora asked.

"Oh nothing much.... Just thinking ..."

"Thinking about what? "

"Nothing of grand importance ..."

"Aww come on! We're friends! "

"We are? "

"Humm.... Sure, why not. I mean, I'm helping you, and friends help each other, so technically, we are friends! '" She reasoned. Yamato smiles.

"Guess you're right. It just that I have to marry whomever kisses me an--"

"Look dear prince," She interrupted "there are posters everywhere, and I read them, I know of the situation, and I know that's not the reason."

"Well the reason is that I want one person in question to kiss me ... His name is Taichi an--"

"Taichi? "

"Yes, Taichi. I met him at the market, when I snuck out of the castle three months ago. Each week we would meet each other at the market, and each time we would get closer, but I never told him I was the prince, and I don't know where he lives ...I fear that I'll never see him ..." He poured his heart to that kind stranger.

"Don't sweat it, dear prince! " Yamato looked at her like she had an arm sticking out of her forehead. How can she say something like that? He sorta lost his soul mate, his other half, and she says 'don't sweat it'! "I know where Taichi's live. He's my best friend, I know him since ever. I'll bring you to his house."

"Really? " Hope was almost dripping out of his voice.

"No, " She said rolling her eyes. "I would only say that to make you depresses! Yes I know him you fool! I wouldn't have suggested that if it weren't true! Geesh, I'm not that cruel. Now come on dear prince, let go find your love! " She took his hand and dragged him out from the little alley and into the principal street where a lot of people were moving along. Among them, there were some women, still searching for the missing prince.

Yamato stopped almost awaiting for someone to see throught his disguise.

"Come on, no one will recognise you." Sora whispered in his ear. "Now hurry up the pace _ 'cuz _ I wanna be at Taichi house for dinner. It's his sister that is cooking tonight, and she sure is a good cook. Cooking skills must skip a generation ..." Sora mused thinking of the time she ate at her best friend at that it was Taichi's mother that made the supper...

After some time, they finally made it to their destination. What took the most of the time was the none stop pick-up line for Yamato because, as Sora put it, he was a hottie, and the fact that there was still some girls looking for Yamato and asked anybody to know if they saw him. They even came across of that Jun girl and she was mighty suspicious from the answer giving, but let it go when her mother asked her to go and get her brother near the river.

"Well here it is, my dear prince, your beloved house's." Sora sniffed the air."I think we are just in time to the supper too! " The brown haired girl lifted her arm and knocked on the door.

"Takeru, could you please go answer? I don't want to food to burn." A voice from inside the house said, and an other one responded.

"Ok, Hikari." The door opened slightly and two light blue eyes could be seen looking at the pair. After a few seconds of thinking, the person behind the door opened it wildly and invited them to enter. "Sora! Long time no see. Sorry if it took me a while to know who you were. I didn't recognize you." His eyes where filled with joy upon seeing an old friend of his. The boy had mess up sandy blond hair and was pretty tall for his age.

"Hi Takeru. Yes, it's been a while, in deed. Say, why are you here? Last time I checked, you didn't live here." She teased him as he responded with a playful grin.

"Hehe, just her to kept Hikari company for the evening. Taichi to the castle. Something about prince Yamato but I'm not quite sure ..."

"Prince Yamato? What did he say exactly? " The prince himself asked. The other one nodded. "Hey Hikari? " Takeru said to his friend in the kitchen. "What did your brother said again? "

The girl from the kitchen came out carrying a plate of food and set it on the table. She scratched her head thinking for a bit. " He said that he wanted to be sure if it was really who he thought the prince was ... What ever that mean..."

"Oh ... Man, the thing with those princes sure made a whole lot of commotion ...Can't believe your brother got carried away with the Yamato mania " Takeru said as he helped her friend dress the table. "Say, are you girls going to stay for supper? "

"That sure would be nice! " Sora answer for Yamato and herself. The prince was a bit to absorb by what was said to really pay attention to the conversation. Did Taichi really go to the castle? He must have seen one of the pictures on the poster so that's why he really wanted to be sure ...He hoped that his love wasn't mad at him for hiding something like that ... And what if he was? Would he forgive him? As the distraught boy thought about these things, he didn't even notice that he sat down at the table and started to eat some of the food there. He didn't even taste the goodness of the food by how much he was in deep concentration. Meanwhile, the other three were talking about the princes again.

"Really, I don't see what the princes have." Hikari said. "Miyako went head over hells for that Ken kid.... " She sighed. "She fell for an image of somebody that she thinks she loves ... Oh Miyako, why can't you see through the image and look at me?..." Hikari whispered so lowly that nobody heard her.

"Hikari, " Takeru started " Miyako act to way towards Ken 'cuz he a real hottie! " Takeru exclaimed. "I would have gone myself this morning if father didn't hit the stupid roster when it sang." (A/N: ... They didn't have alarm clocks ... Well I don't think they did ... It's the equivalent of hitting the snooze button ...^_^; ;; ) "I would love to give him a big smackeroo! But what I really like is to mess up that little Iori prince. Hehe ... He is just so cute! "

Somehow, after his comment, Yamato came back from thought land. Must be because he was a bit disgusted of hearing his brother being kiss like that. (A/N: A double sense phrase !! A double sense phrase !! Eugh... Never mind)

"Say do you know when Taichi will come back? " He asked cutting through the conversation.

"Huh? Hey I didn't know you were able to talk." Takeru joked. "You were so silent... Hey while I'm thinking about it, you never presented yourself."

"Oh ... Well I'm ah....." Yamato tried to find a suitable lie for that, but sadly nothing came. But it wouldn't really matter because loud-mouth Sora was there to blow his cover anyways. The prince was expecting her to slip up at one moment or another ...

"Oh, well this is prince Y--"

"YAMATO !!!" A yell come from behind and strong arms took hold of the blue eyed prince and pulled him to a huge bear hug and lift him up from his chair. He was turned around to meet the chocolate sweet his of his lover, Taichi.

"Taichi! " Yamato cried happily.

"Yamato? " Hikari asked.

"As in Prince Yamato? " Takeru queried in the same amazement as his comrade. Sadly their comment was ignored by the rejoicement of the boys. Their love was so strong, and so deep that Taichi managed to see right through his girl disguise.

"Yamato, " Taichi started, almost tear in his eyes. "I thought I would lose you with this stupid challenge made by your father. I was sure there was somebody who already kiss--"

"Me ..." Yamato interrupted.

"What? "

"Kiss me. Please."

"Really? You want me to kiss you? Now? "

"Yes! Besides, we once did more then that.." (A/N: ^_^; ;; ;; Open to interpretations ....)

"Alright..." Taichi lifted his hands and cupped the prince's face in it. He slightly raised his chin a bit, and approached his lips closer and closer, till they finally meet. A blissfull moment that was. Tenderness and passion was what was shared.

"Awww ..." Takeru said placing his hands over his heart.

"That's soo cute! " Hikari said in the same fashion as Takeru.

"I think I'm going to be sick if this continues...." Sora stated doing a fake sense of nausea. "Are you two guys finish now? "

As Sora said that, the boys lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Taichi, " Yamato murmured. "I love you...."

"I love you too Yamato..."

"Are you to finish with all that mushy kissy kiss stuff? " The impatient girl exclaimed. "The prince got his kiss now, right? You guys are all happy, right? So are we going to the castle? The prince promised me a rendez-vous with Lady Mimi, and I really want to go! "

"Geez Sora, you sure do know how to ruin a moment." Taichi muttered.

"Yap, yap, yap! Let's go to the castle already! " She grabbed the arm of the prince and then the arm of her best friend, walked through them and dragged them out of the house.

"Hey don't go without me! I want to see by brother marriage! "Hikari yelled runing outside of the house."

"Don't leave me here alone! " Takeru screamed after them, as they ran in the street. "Hikari! Soraaaaa !!! Wait for me !!!"...

And so ... the prince Yamato found his love in the arms of the one known as Taichi. The two of them headed towards the castle with of course the one who help them get together, Taichi's childhood friend, Sora. Taichi's little sister, Hikari, and her friend Takeru who ran after them the whole way...

Yamato was quite lucky to have been able to escape the lips of the town girls. Wonder if his little brother Ken was just as lucky ...Who knows, maybe that Miyako girl, who seems to be the affection of Hikari's heart, was able to trap him.....

Let's go see what happened ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was Yamato's Kiss. Next one is Ken's Kiss...

Man the end was tacky ... I mean really 'Tenderness and passion was what was shared.'... What the heck was that? *Sigh* Oh, well let's hope the next part is going to be better.

Oh, by the way, wish me luck, this is for El Juno's Fairytale contest, as well for her sympaty contest. (A helpful Sora in a Taito.)

Also because it seemed that you really liked this fic and that you wanted to see it as quickly as possible, I edited this part myself. I really do hope there weren't too many mistakes in it ... 

Well, anyways. I would like to thank everybody who reviwed me, like I do for all my other fics.

  * Saria-the-green-haired (What does ROFLMAO actully means... I always wonder...)
  * Mimi Tachikawa
  * patrice23
  * (No named person the reviewed me...)
  * Dani ( ^_^ was it really hard to guess that it was a Yaoi couple?)
  * Arm&Leg
  * El Juno (Do I have any chance of winning?)
  * The Dark Peregrine (Yeah me too I like to see them in this kind of situation.... Mwahahaha... Just wait for the others... *Thinks of Cody/Iori's* Hahah...I'm so mean...Can't wait to write it....)
  * DarkRingEbidramon (They are going to be happy afterwards... Well I hope...)
  * Ken (Kensuke? I really think that you'll be please by next part!)
  * titangirl

Well bye bye

-Geneviève


	3. Ken's KIss

Hi all. This is part three of The Prince Who Married A Frog (or Digimon)

It's Ken's turn...Ken's Kiss.

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Run.

_Run._

_Run._

_Don't stop running._

_Don't stop for anything._

_They will get you if you do..._

Prince Ken kept saying these things as he frantically ran to escape the many lips of the desperate women of the kingdom...

What torture this was!

Everywhere he went, _they_ were there, ready to smooch him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so darn attractive! It was crazy what girls were capable of doing when they wanted something. We will take use the example of the one named Miyako. She was so determined, she almost succeeded.

Almost. If she had succeeded, well Ken would have returned to the castle with tears in his eyes because he would have to marry her.

Anyway, the spectacle wearing, purple-haired girl almost got him. How? By placing a booby trap as if he was her prey.

Well... He was technically... He did have a whole lot of predators on his tail.... And if they did capture him, they would be quite famous, but what was this all about? A prize to be gotten? What about his feeling? He didn't want to live the rest of his live with one of those people who only thought of themselves, and the fame they would get. It was ridiculous, it was preposterous....

'_Besides, I would have to get kissed by one of them. With all that make up and stuff... That's going to stick to my face...' _The prince thought.

The prince kept running. He couldn't stop. They were too close. He had to find a way to out run them, or at less find a place to hide, but where? He was on a small plateau covered in grass where shepherds would come to feed their stock, or where town kids played a stupid game in which you touch a person, then that person runs after another person trying to touch them so that person would become the person who runs after the others to touch them.... (A/N: Tag)

Ken didn't stop, even if he was extremely tired. His legs were awfully sore. Each breath seemed as if a knife was being forced down his throat. He had to stop or else he would collapse.

The blue haired one slowed to a jog. He looked behind, and could see that the girls were pretty far away, but not as far as Ken wished. The girls were only spots in the distance, so he could not tell who they were. The prince had quite a start on the predators, but he couldn't stop, they would catch up with him in no time... They must only be tiring him out so he would be easier to catch...

_'Yeah, that must be it...'_ Ken thought. He turned away from the distant girls to continue his journey to an unknown destination....

_'Where could I go to lose them?' _He thought. _'I don't want to run for the rest of my life!'_ As the prince continued his jog, he caught sight of the river bank. His eyes lit up. A plan formed in his head... He prayed for it to work....

Ken sped up as he made his way to the river. He prayed his plan would work. It was his only hope. Upon arriving at the rivers edge, he gazed around. Where was the darn crossing guy? The blond haired one with the weird voice and who enjoyed playing polo and the violin! (A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about...) He was usually there! Nooo...! It was impossible. The guy was supposed to be there to help Ken cross the river, and because there was only one crossing guy, the girls couldn't have followed him. His plan was perfect!...

...Well if you ignore the fact the crossing guy wasn't informed of the plan and that he wasn't obligated to be there...

Ken sighed. "Why do these things always happen to me? Why did I have to be so beautiful?" Ken asked. The prince looked at the river, then looked back at the predators who were coming closer and closer. He couldn't see them, but he could hear the trampling sound of the footsteps.

Suddenly, a piece of paper caught his eye. It was lodged under a rock to prevent it blowing away in the wind. Ken walked towards it. Anything was better then staying there and awaiting the horde of crush-crazed women...

The prince lifted the rock and looked at the paper. There was something written on it, a message. It read:

_**Dear person who might want to cross the river,**_

_** I'm deeply sorry I can't be there at the moment, its just that a dear friend of my native kingdom asked me to visit him. He said it was urgent, and that it could not be told in a letter. I wonder what he wanted to tell me... Oh I hope it's what I wished about for nights! ... ? Huh? Did I write that? Oh my... Hehe... Stupid ink won't erase...**_

**Anyways, if you really need to cross the river, like in a life or death situation--**

Ken interrupted his reading to chuckle. "I do believe this is a life or death situation. Not every day you get chased by a pack of crazy people that want to plant a huge one on you. Yes, I do believe this is a Life or Death situation, well at least for me it is!" Ken continue reading the letter.

**-- you may want to use the boat that I left. It's tied up to the big fish shaped rock about 20 metres to your left, but you should know that --**

After Ken read that he let the piece of paper drop as he ran over to the place where the boat was without reading the rest of the letter. He should have, because there was some pretty important stuff.

The letter floated through the air as the prince untied the knot that prevented the boat floating away, and the message hit the ground with the written side up and a warning could be read...

**-- the boat isn't exactly that new... In fact it's pretty old, and if put under a lot of stress it could break... I'm sorry I didn't leave a better boat, its just that I wanted to see Wallace as fast as I could so I took the best boat.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**-Mikëal**

Ken finished untying the boat and pushed it into the water.

"There he is! There he is! " The Miyako girl yelled as he came in view. Ken's heart skipped a beat on hearing her voice and the roaring of the other girls. Man they were tenacious!

The fleeing prince pushed the boat out into the river as fast as he could, ignoring the cracking sound it made. He grabbed the oars and started to row, his tired muscles screaming as he did so.

"What the..." Miyako said bewildered. "The prince is escaping!" She yelled. She ran to the river to try to stop him , but she was already to late. He was already in the middle of the river.

"All right!" Ken cried in joy and stopping rowing to relax his aching arms. "I finally got rid of them!" He looked back to the girls to see Miyako giving him one of the meanest glares he had ever seen.... But he didn't care!

He was even laughing at her attempt to scare him. It was hilarious! And that maddened the girl even more. Being as amused as he was he decided to taunt her more. He stood up on the not so sturdy looking boat and called to her.

"I'm sure you want some of this dont'cha?!" Ken said slapping his buttocks. (A/N: -_-;;; ..... don't ask why I put that in....)(LOCONIK'S NOTES: Disco lives on....shake dat booty.. ^_^)

Miyako growled in response at his actions as he laughed and laughed. She was storming around on the shore, stomping in frustration. The other girls around her slowly backed away....

The prince roared with laughter at her reaction. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. As he carried on, he didn't notice the force he was exerting on the not very sturdy raft. Eventually it was all out of his system and he stopped laughing.

"Ahh... It wasn't that funny..." The prince said. He was about to sit down again, till he noticed a little crack in the bottom . He frowned and looked at it, till he started to see it becoming bigger and that water started to leak through it. His eyes bulged open at it.

"Oh no..." He muttered. As soon as he said that, water was now pouring through the increasingly large opening. He did the only thing he could think of... he put his hands together to form like a cup and tried to get as much water out of it, sadly, he wasn't successful...

His boat. Fast as that. Extremely fast.

"What is the prince doing?" One of the girls on the shore asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know... But it doesn't seem to be a good thing..." Another one answered.

"It seems as if the boat is sinking." A third one answered.

"Oh no!" A fourth one squeaked. "What if the prince drowns?" Miyako turned to the girls who were behind her.

"Don't worry girls. The prince is an excellent athlete. He'll be able to swim, he won't drown." Miyako reassured. _'Well I hope... Or else I won't be able to marry him...'_

The prince continued to struggle to kept his boat afloat. True that he was an amazing athlete, and that he excelled in almost everything he did, but all his energy was expended from trying to escape the girls, not to mention the rowing, the laughing and the fact that he was doing an impossible task of keeping the boat afloat.

Finally, the boat sank. Along with the prince. He fought and fought against the water to try to stay on top of it, but like I said before, all his energy was spent. The girls on the shore looked at the struggling prince.

"Should we help him?" A girl said.

"Sure, but how?"

"Someone should dive in and rescue him." The third girl suggested.

"But who? I don't want to ruin my dress!" One of them squeaked. Miyako looked at them and shot a glare.

"I can't believe you would prefer to let our dear prince die, then to ruin your dress!"

"Well why don't you go!" She replied. Miyako gave her a death warning with a simple glance. How could she say that to her, to go into the freezing water! That's really not her game. Besides, it's not like she didn't want to ruin her dress, it just that it was all white, and she was sure they'd be some perverts around there...

While the girls continue bickering on who should save the prince, a person on the opposite river bank saw the blue haired boy go under, and gracefully diving into the cold waters to save him.

The diver swam easily through the icy water, put his arms under the prince's and safely brought him to the surface. The princes eyes fell closed as he was brought to the shore where all the girls were. Of course they had stopped fighting when they saw that someone was rescuing the prince.

As the diver dragged Ken to the shore the girls rushed towards them and circled them.

"Is the prince okay?" One queried as she approached.

"It doesn't look like he's breathing!" One stated. The prince's saviour looked at the prince, a bit panicked, not really knowing what to do because of all the buzzing of the girls questioning him on things he didn't know about or didn't have time to answer because of their constant blabbering.

"Girls, maybe we should give them a bit of space. " Miyako suggested.

"Miyako's right!" A familiar voice said from the back of all the other girls. They looked to the one who had spoken, and it was none other then the blond prince hunter, Jun. Jun approached the unconscious prince as the girls parted to let her through. It seemed like she knew what to do. She knelt down by the prince and looked at his saviour.

"Hey Jun..." He greeted.

"Hi little bro. Seems like you have a little problem here." The one she spoke to, her brother nodded. "Daisuke, do you remember what Father taught us to do in these cases?" Again her brother, Daisuke nodded. "Great! We'd better start." (A/N: Jun and Daisuke are going to perform CPR. These are the things I learned in CPR class. It was three classes during school. I know it's not a lot, but I got a little card to prove I completed the class. *Gene waves her little piece of paper.* See!! ... Eurgh... Never mind. On with the fic. Oh and sorry if I put in the wrong procedure) (LOCONIK'S NOTE: lol, I did one of those too...ergh..what does CPR stand for again... ^_^) 

The brown haired girl placed one knee between the prince's legs and looked at her brother, "Okay Daisuke, free the respiratory tract." Daisuke lowered Ken's head and then raised it to, as Jun put it, free the respiratory tract. It also served for the victim not to swallow his own tongue...

"Okay, done." Daisuke replied.

"Check if he's breathing." Daisuke did so by bringing his ear to the princes mouth, hearing for a sound, looking to see if his stomach was rising and trying to feel some hot breath there.

"Nothing." The brown haired boy said panic-stricken. Some of the girls had the same face but didn't do anything and just watched them.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to give him some air." Daisuke looked at his sister. He knew what he had to do. He pinched the prince's nose and covered his mouth completely with his and blew one time in it. Stopped. Then a second time. The princes stomach raised a bit and then flattened.

"Great. Check the pulse now." Daisuke did as told.

"Nothing."

"My turn to work then." She found Ken's rib case and followed till the intersection, then placed two fingers on it, and positioned her hand in the correct manner and pumped 15 times. After she was done, Daisuke gave two more breaths into the prince. Jun repeated her 15 pushes.

"Check his pulse and breathing again Daisuke." She ordered. (A/N: You're actually supposed to do that 4 times, not two. Plus before you start, you have to call an ambulance.... Problem with this, is that there weren't ambulances.... *Shrugh* Oh well.)

" There's a pulse!" Some of the girls around them smiled. "But there's no breathing..."

"Then continue giving him air." The brown haired boy nodded at his sister. He re-pinched the princes nose and blew in his mouth again. And again. Always two times. Then he counted 10 seconds and blew another Series of two breaths.

"1001, 1002, 1003,1004, 1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009, 1010." Daisuke counted, then blew once. And a second time....

...

The prince coughed.

Everybody looked.

The prince coughed a second time. Coughing was always a good sign. Finally, the boy went into a fit of coughs. Jun and Daisuke backed away a bit as he raised himself to a sitting position, holding his chest and finishing his coughing. He took several deep breaths and finally opened his eyes to gaze around. He saw the group of girls looking at him with concerned filled eyes. Then his eyes stopped on Miyako, then travelled to Jun and finally rested on him.

Him.

Ken looked at Daisuke's chocolate brown eyes. They seemed so sweet, so nice..... so delicious. And the rest of him wasn't so bad either! The prince looked Daisuke up and down as the other boy gave him a perplexed look, wondering what in the world he was thinking.

Finally, Ken moved and took his saviours hand into his. Daisuke raised his eyebrows in question. Almost every else was like that too.

"Will you marry me?" Ken asked. Daisuke's eyes bulged open at that question. The water must have leaked into his brain or something! He asked him to marry him! Last time he checked, he was a boy and the prince was one too! What the... The prince had flipped! The only thing you can answer to a question like that is...

"WHAT!!" Daisuke tore his hand out of Ken's, rose up from his position, and backed away. Daisuke wasn't the only one to be shocked by that question, Miyako was too. She was actually more furious then shocked. As Ken tried to get a hold of Daisuke again she stood between them.

"Prince Ken you can't be serious! You can't marry that... That... You can't marry Daisuke for pete's sake!!" She blabbered.

"Oh Miyako, could you stop?" Jun said to her friend. "Can't you see that the prince is really not interested in you?"

"Jun? You want the prince to marry your brother rather then ME?!"

"Well ... yeah. Let's face it, if the prince marries Daisuke, I'll by royalty!" Jun turned to the prince. "Hey, what will I actually be if you marry Daisuke. " The prince tore his gaze from his love at first sight to answer the sister of his heart's desire.

"Euh... I think you'll be a Duchess or at least a Lady." Ken replied

"See Miyako, I'll be a Duchess, or a Lady. And if you marry him, I'll be nothing."

"But...But..." Miyako mumbled.

"Besides, you've got Hikari." Jun said thinking, and closed the conversation. She turned to the prince again. "So what are you thinking of wardrobe for the marriage?"

"Well I don't know quite yet... Maybe leather for Daisuke--" The prince started to answer but Miyako interrupted their discussion.

"What do you mean by _'You've got Hikari'_" The purple haired girl asked.

"Sakes girl, don't you know she got it bad for you since she first meet ya?" Jun scowled leaving Miyako even more socked then from the prince proposition. '_Is it true? Is Jun saying the truth? Does Hikari really like me like that?'_ Miyako questioned.

While all that was happening all the girls were long gone now, seeing that there wasn't anything they could do for the prince, and that their leader was totally confused.

Miyako stayed there with her thoughts not noticing that her troops had left, as well as Jun, the prince and Daisuke whom was running away from the love struck prince, and his sister.

Daisuke ran and ran, almost as fast as Ken did when he was escaping the girls. Strangely, Ken was fuelled with a new energy to do the pursuit. Lucky for the prince and Jun, and unluckily for Daisuke, there was a dead end up ahead blocking any means of running away. The brown-purplish haired boy was now back at the kingdom's fortress. Seconds later his sister and the prince found him.

"Look prince I don't want to marry you! Specially if I'm gonna have to wear leather!" Daisuke screamed at the prince.

"Ooh, well you don't have to wear leather. Just something that will fit you well. You know.. something close-fitting." Daisuke hit his head with the palm of his hand. Wasn't this guy supposed to be smart or something? Must be the almost drowning part that's making him do that. Daisuke took two deep breaths. And tried to explain that he didn't want to marry him.

"Prince, I-Don't-Want-To-Marry-You!" Daisuke said through his teeth. This time it seemed as if the prince actually understood him. Ken looked to the ground sadly as his love said those words. Jun looked over. She was pretty upset to hear those words from her brother's mouth. The prince seemed pretty nice and all. Plus she could really picture them together. She sighed and heard a bit of snivelling from the prince. She brought her gaze over to Daisuke who was sighing in relief.

Then she saw something.

A piece of paper stuck to the wall.

A poster.

A familiar poster.

One she read, and looked over so many times.

The challenge notice given by the king.

Her eyes lit up of joy and a huge smile formed on her lips. Hehe.. perfect.

"Daisuke, you have to marry the prince." Jun stated to her brother. He frowned as Ken raised his head to see what she was talking about.

"What? What are you talking about. I'm not obligated to marry anyone!" The boy said. The blue haired one looked at Daisuke and saw the poster as well. He knew now what Jun was talking about. He dried his small tears as a smile played across his face.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, Daisuke." Her sister shock her head. "Do you know the definition of 'Kiss'?" Daisuke looked at her frowning. " It means: 'to touch someone with the lips, or to press one's lips against them'"

"Yes but as a greeting, a sign of affection!" Daisuke concluded.

"Well you did do the Kiss of life!" Jun stated.

"The what?" The confused boy asked.

"The Kiss of life." Ken responded. "Another term for mouth to mouth resuscitation. See, you kissed me."

"That doesn't count!" Daisuke yelled.

"There is the word kiss in kiss of life. You did the kiss of life, and so you kissed me, meaning you have to marry me." The prince replied as he approached his love like a cat preparing to pounce onto a bird. Daisuke backed away, but only to find his sister standing there.

"Come on Daisuke." She said, holding his shoulders from behind. "We have to get to the castle and prepare you for your marriage.

Daisuke was cornered. There was no way to escape. The prince came by his side and grabbed his arm, and held it with an iron grip as Jun did the same on the other side, and together they dragged the reluctant boy towards the castle.

"So anyways Jun, as I was saying earlier," The prince started. "I was thinking of maybe making Daisuke wear some leather. Do you have any suggestions?" Jun's answer was silenced as they approached the huge doors and passed through them.

Ahh... Prince Ken and prince Yamato seemed really happy with the chosen people of their hearts, but I wonder what happened to the oldest, Jyou who went towards the field, and young Iori, or Cody, whatever, who decided to go out from the kingdom's walls frustrated at his father actions.

Hum... who should we go and see... Oh, let's go see what Jyou did!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And of part 3, Ken's Kiss. I hope you liked it as much as the other parts!

Anyways, the little definition of 'Kiss' is actually what was given in the fic, and Kiss of life is another way to say mouth to mouth resuscitation. Cool, nein?

Oh, and the thing with Daisuke and leather was because of Cynthia and Ladydragon fic, The Consort #1: Consort Chosen, who had Daisuke in leather. ^_^!

As I do everytime, I thank Loconik for taking the time to edit this. He's the nicest guy I know. (Ok, so I only know losers and immature guys, still...) (LOCONIK'S NOTE: If you pair Jyou up with Izzy in the next part, I am outta here! ^_^ lol sorry, one can only take so much yaoi....) (Gene's responce to Loconik's comment: Gosh, you know me soo well... But you're not supposed to say it to nobody so shusss...You didn't hear anything, 'kay? *Wisper to Loconik,* Don't be mad a me, please)

And I also thank everybody who reviewed me last time:

  * Miss Kaiser if Ya Nasty (Hey, thanks for reviewing the first part. I don't think I thanked you in Yamato's kiss. I must of jumped you by accident. Sorry 'bout that! Don't be mad, every review counts for me)
  * ShinigamiSM ( ^_^ Glad I could make you laugh for that long. I love to make people laugh and be happy) 
  * The Dark Peregrine (You are probably better off not knowing about Iori... But if you really want to know, you can go see my other fics I did. I assure you, I wrote that couple once before.) 
  * Musouka ( ^_~You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know about Jyou.) 
  * El Juno (*_* Cool! At least second for the fairy tail, and first for the sympathy! O_o... I don't even know what are the prizes! ... Aww who cares, this is too fun to write) 
  * Selena (Hope I satisfied your wait with this chapter now) 
  * ken (You got it right! Yamato is still wearing a dress when he is going to the castle... Man I'm gonna have some fun with him later! Oh by the way, I'm not a 'dude' I'm a girl. ) 
  * Arion (^_^Glad you like corny. Now give Kami's flag back! You shouldn't make fun of small people. (People notes that Geneviève is hardly 5 foot tall))
  * patrice23 (Thanks for saying what ROFLMAO. Oh, and sorry 'bout the whole long review thing... I was having a High ego moment...hehe... ^_^;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;)
  * moonkittie (Daisuke isn't much of a woeful peasant... But, hehe... he did kiss Ken! The kiss of life! I love that expression) 
  * Malkala_Drkmyst (Thanks for liking my fic) 
  * The Silver Ranger (^_^ I now it was unique! That's why I like it so much!) 
  * diamond (Hope you liked the Kensuke! ...You can stop chanting now..) 
  * Arm&Leg (^_^Hope this was fast enough for you. Now please don't fight. Unless it's to know who is the best to give me compliments! ^_^;;;;) 
  * Saria-the-green-haired ( O_o... I hope your mom really didn't kill you... If she did then who is going to review me!!! (Ignore the fact the fact that there is a large number of people who already reviewed Geneviève) 
  * Kay ('Kay, Kay. I'll put next part up... Just have to write it before....)

Wow, that was a huge number of person that reviewed me...

Anyways, if some of you want to, you can go and visit my web page that I officially open. (Ignore the fact that there is a few (Okay a lot) pages under construction.) Here is the address: [http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][1]

But before you go and visit it, it would be better for you to review this fic to give Loconik Digi a reason why I should continue this fic instead of finishing 180°Change... I mean Izzy is still in the hospital and all.... (LOCONIK'S NOTES: Of course she should finish 180 change...grrr I love depressing hospital scenes...go and read my fics on Gene's webpage ^_^, and Izzy/Sora romances for ever!!...muhaha) (Response to Loco's comment: o_O... Okay... I think my hyperness is rubbing of on you...)

Anyways, bye bye, and review if you liked this part.

-Geneviève

   [1]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



	4. Jyou's Kiss

Hi all. Here is the 4th part of The Prince Who Married A Frog (or digimon), Jyou's turn... Jyou's Kiss...

Before you start reading the fic, I have a few things to say. First, I posted the sequel to [ Changing Appearance][1] (The fic I made of Kyra (Ascot no Miko) and ~Lys~ weird couple contest), and I'm just saying it's posted. If you like this fic then maybe you'll like that one 'cuz it has the same humour in it. The title of the fic is called [Trought the Turmoil][2].

Second thing, I think I have an author's block for 180°Change, so for those who read it, it might take a bit of time before the 3rd part is posted. If I try working on it now it will turn into something really bad...

And the last announcement, I have a web page. There are still some sections under construction and all, but I would really like for some of you to go and see it. I also would like it if some of you could submit some things for it... It seems so empty... My web page is going to cry... (I'm sure Loconik Digi too because not a lot of people went to see his shrine ^_^) (Loconik Digi: Heathen scum..they'll all pay… :| J) So please come and see it after reading my fic, the address is at the end. (But don't go before reviewing me)

Well that's all I have to say I think... Oh, yeah, Yaoi Warning for this chapter. So Yaoi warning!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired prince watched as the town ladies split into two groups and ran after his brother. You don't see that everyday...

'_Poor brothers...'_ Jyou thought as he watched them escape from the rampaging girls, but strangely, he couldn't stop envying them. They had everything. A nice body, good at sports, tons of girls chasing after them, and that wasn't even in a figurative way of speaking. They had tons of girls running after them! What luck they had. The prince started to walk away throwing some comments away. His younger brother had called after him asking if he wanted to know how the girls knew about the challenge. Jyou simply replied to him that it must been because of one of the posters and had headed towards the field.

Those stupid posters... He had already seen them. As some servants were putting them on the walls, one flew into is window. Before he was upset, mad, and furious that his father would do such a thing. But then he thought about it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea... He never had much time to get out of the castle because his constant studies stopped him. So maybe the contest was a good idea, He decided not to tell his brothers about it, because he was sure that they would have said or done something to stop the challenge. Jyou didn't want that. In a way, he wanted to get married. His father and brothers where always quick to judge him but if he got a faithful wife by his side he would be more confident and all...

But his plan didn't quite work that well.... None of the girls in the village wanted to marry him. That was just great! And that was exactly what he said.

Jyou walked until arrived at the field. The field was pretty big; it stretched itself to the wall of the kingdom. He saw a couple of workers tending the field, but other then that, it was pretty empty. Perfect for someone who wanted to be alone in though.

Sadly, Jyou didn't have much to think about. What could he do? He couldn't go and try to find someone to kiss, he had to be kissed, not the other way around. But he was doubtful that he'd ever get kissed... All the women left him for his brothers... Life was unfair sometimes.

"Besides, if I could kiss anybody to make them my wife, who should I choose?" The prince mused out loud. "The only girls I know are the servant girls who work in the castle, but if I ever marry one of them, father would surely be disappointed in... Like he isn't already..." Jyou continued his march through the field. "Maybe if I married someone important like... Like lady Mimi...Yeah, that could work....I've talked to her a couple times at those balls she throws (Loconik Digi: Get the joke?). She seemed nice and sincere... Maybe she'll want to kiss me.." Jyou said dreamily as he thought about the lady of the neighbouring kingdom, how marvellous would it feel to feel her lips on his...

Then, he remembered, how could he forgot? The news made its way to his kingdom in a flash. The lady preferred other ladies... Life really wasn't fair. The only person he thought he could maybe live his life with happened to like girls.

Jyou sighed at the thought. He seemed as if the gods didn't like him and wanted to make him suffer before he left the mortal coil. Life was totally unfair. No wait, life sucked! Life wasn't unfair, it just plainly, simply sucked.

"Yeah life really does suck!" The prince kicked a rock as hard as he could to let out some frustration. He watched it as it flew through the air a bit and descended directly on...

...the head of a sleeping person. Jyou immediately felt bad and rushed over to the person who was rubbing his head. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't see you. Hope you're okay..."

The person was a young boy about a year or two younger then the prince, with fiery red hair and deep black eyes which were looking around to try and find the person who was talking. "Who said that?" He asked in front of Jyou even thought his eyes were wide open.

"Humm... I did.." Jyou waved his hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"Where are you?... I can't see anything..." The boy panicked. "Why can't I see anything? It's all dark..."

'_Oh no... the rock must of hit the vision part of his brain, oh no, oh no, oh no.._' The prince panicked at his turn.

"Hello? Are you still there?" The redhead asked, stretching his hand out trying to get a hold of something. Having your eyes open and only seeing black is scary for anyone.

"I'm here." Jyou knelt down and took the other boys hand into his. The boy grabbed his hand hard and pulled on it, almost tearing it from his socket. "Calm down now... Everything is going to be okay..." The prince tried to soothe the young boy pulling his arm with an iron grip.

"Why do you say everything is going to be okay? One minute ago I could see, now I'm blind!! " The boy yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened... It's all my fault. I kicked a rock and it hit you on the head. Your sight was knocked out, but it will probably come back. " Jyou explained.

"Oh, and how am I going to get back home?" The boy queried. The prince was about to reply but the boy cut him off. "Maybe you could take me there while I show you the way... But wait, HOW CAN I SHOW YOU THE WAY WHEN I'M BLIND!!" The blind one asked.

"I... I... Said that I was sorry..." Jyou tried to reason feeling really guilty for what happened. "I don't know what to do or what to say... I .. I.. I' m sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean too..." The prince said sincerely cringing back in shame. The other boy took notice of his voice and, he too felt a bit bad.

"I'm sorry if I'm being mean. I'm just scared, that's all" The boy devoid of sight explained. "Let me present myself. My name is Koushiro."

"Mine is Jyou."

"Jyou? ... Jyou... Why is that name familiar? I know I heard it once before.." He must have heard it when someone was speaking about the princes, but since Jyou is like the forgotten prince, that name is just a distant memory. Jyou sighed. He was always the one left behind wasn't he?

"What's wrong?" Koushiro asked

"Nothing is wrong." The prince lied.

"Then why did you sigh?"

"I felt like sighing. Don't I have that right?"

"Of course you do, but usually people sigh when thers something wrong, and it seems as if we are going to be here for a while because I sense your not one to leave somebody in need, so you better tell me what's wrong or else we'll never get a good conversation started." Koushiro reasoned.

"Well ... hum.." Jyou didn't want to let the boy know who he was. For the first time of his life someone wanted to know what was bothering Jyou and not the prince. It seemed to raise the blue haired ones spirits a bit, enough to maybe explain his situation, without letting on who he was... "People think I don't exist."

"Why do you say that? You are here with me, meaning that you exist, unless that rock hit me so hard I'm imagining, but then who would have thrown the rock in the first place?" Jyou shook his head even thought it was useless because the other boy couldn't see him.

"It's not what I mean. People don't think much of me and decide everything I should do. "

"And that bothers you a lot?"

"Well yes, wouldn't it bother you?" Koushiro thought upon those words and nodded.

"Guess it would, but why don't you do something about it then? Maybe if you do, people won't push you around."

"And how do you suppose I do that? By confronting people?" The prince questioned.

"Yeah, why not. It would be a good method. " Jyou snorted. He had to be kidding. Jyou confronting people. People like that have guts, and courage, and that really wasn't his domain.

"Me confront people? I'm sorry but I'm a wuss. I run away at each chance I get."

"No you don't" Koushiro told him. How can a stranger say that? They hardly knew each other and here he was contradicting him already. "If you did then when you saw the rock hit me you would have run away, I know a lot of people who would have. Instead you came over and saw if I was all right. And still now, even thought I can't see you, you stayed instead of leaving me out here alone. Who knows what person could take advantage of a blind guy, and yet you stayed. Took some guts if you asked me. Don't you think?" The red head asked. He waited for an answer....

...But it never came....

Did Jyou leave? That would explain the silence... And here he was talking about how nice and courageous he was by staying and he's not there anymore. Koushiro was upset that he didn't answer, but he found it curious that he would just leave like that so he decided to call out to him. "Jyou are you there?" Koushiro waved his hand around, just like before to catch hold of something, but found nothing. Can't be true. Jyou didn't leave him did he? No it couldn't be possible. The red head got up from the ground and awkwardly started to walk. It was hard when you couldn't see anything. He couldn't believe Jyou left!

And he was right being that way because Jyou isn't one to leave someone in need. Jyou didn't even move from his position from the start of the conversation. The fact was that he was in deep thought about what Koushiro said. He had closed his eyes and pondered the things he said so he didn't notice when the red head waved his hand nor when he got up. The only thing that snapped out of his thoughts was a loud cry for help from the person he was talking to.

The prince stood up in a jump and looked to the place where the blind one was and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Oh no..." He heard again the cry for help and ran towards the direction till he found Koushiro. But he wasn't alone... Oh no... There were three others and they were all picking on the blind one, pushing and calling him names...

"Stupid bastard!" A child of the same age as the red head called. He had jet-black hair in messy hair tangle. Almost as if a bird had made a nest in it. (A/N: For those who read my series, it's Ruhiro... He sure loves to pick on Izzy doesn't he?) The boy came up to Koushiro and gave him a shove, but Koushiro didn't fall because another person was there. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair seemed as much messed up as the boys, but strangely well kept.... (A/N:... That's Mayota Daishi with a lot of out-of-character ness... girl version of Matt... Sorry I'm bad at inventing characters, so I take some already made...)

"Yeah you bastard! If it wasn't for you your parents would still be alive and you wouldn't be a bother to the Izumi's!" She called pushing him this time to the ground. Finally the third person came up to him. It was an elderly woman in her mid-fifties. She bent down to fallen boy, who was trying, but in vain, to hide his tears, looking at him with her huge glasses. (A/N:...... Mrs. Mercier...that was Izzy's fourth grade teacher....*sigh* never mind)

"Yes bastard in deed...If you hadn't caught that cold when you were younger, your true parents wouldn't have rushed to the village in that cart, killing them! Their death is all your fault!" The red head was now crying at open flow as the three people watched in vicious, leering spite. Luckily one person didn't like what they saw. How can people be so mean? Couldn't they see that that boy was already suffering? Did they really have to turn the knife in wound?

Jyou rushed over to those people, fury in each step he took. The other looked at him questionelly... Why would they be scared of that skinny teenager? By the time he got to them he'd probably have an asthma attack, or something... The prince placed himself in front of the boys assailants.

"I order you to stop!" He commanded.

"You order..." the girl started.

"Us to stop?" The boy continued her phrase

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The old lady asked. "I only see a pathetic being trying to protect a stupid bastard!"

"Yeah, a pathetic little being!" The blond girl repeated what the lady said. That was a kid that respected her elders... But was that a good thing?

"I should teach a lesson!" The black haired one stated, moving forward on him at a really fast pace. His fist was already in a ball and he hit the glasses wearing teen straight in the face, giving him a split lip. The younger boy took another shot at Jyou, but this time missed because the prince grabbed his arm in lightning reflex and twisted it around and brought the boy to his knees. Taking the advantage, Jyou stroked the boy in the face making him back away. Hey, sometimes being a prince is a good thing because of the forced fighting classes. Plus with his younger brothers, Ken and Iori, who specialized in one area, he had a good base in theory and practice.

"I guess I'm the one who taught you something, " Jyou said to the boy. The girl and the woman backed away from him. "But I think that class is dismissed, you can leave now..." The trio didn't need to be told twice. They took their legs to their necks and left in a hurry. After making sure they were gone, he turned to Koushiro and knelt down to him. "Are you okay? " He questioned.

Koushiro nodded. "But you aren't... You're bleeding...." The boy stated. Jyou shook his head.

"Don't worry about m-- Wait, can you see now?" The prince asked waving his hand in front of Koushiro's eyes. The black orbs that are Koushiro's eyes, followed his hands motion, then looked at Jyou and smiled.

"Yeah, I can see now!" Koushiro said extremely happy, but calmed himself down looking at Jyou. "I should really do something about that wound of yours..."

"Like I said, don't--"

"Worry about you? Sorry, I already am. Besides, I have to return the favour, you saved me from those people didn't you? I can't believe you say you're not courageous..." Koushiro said finding some new quality in the other boy, making him more confident.

"It was nothing..." _'Modest too.. _'Koushiro thought.

"Nothing or not, it still was something." The younger one said. Now, what to do about that bleeding lip? Koushiro thought back to when he was younger, when his true mother was alive and not his aunt, the things she would do to console him, to heal him. A small grin worked itself onto his face. He could do that..." Jyou could you close your eyes please?" The blue haired one frowned, but did what he was told. "This is a little thing my mother would do when I got hurt..."

The younger boy leaned forward to the other boy and pressed his lips on Jyou's. The prince didn't know what to do! Was he Kissing him? What should he do? Jyou thought of pulling away, but it did feel kind of nice... Plus it might insult Koushiro, and he didn't want that... Koushiro was so different from the other people he would be with, he didn't know what, but it was just something about that boy that made him irresistible.

Finally their lips parted, and Jyou opened his eyes to see Koushiro blushing almost the same colour as his hair. " I--, I-- hope that made you feel a bit better..." The boy stammered. Jyou was about to reply when out of nowhere he saw someone with brown-purplelish hair run right past them in a rush screaming. :

"GOT TO GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND THAT CRAZY PRINCE WHO WANTS TO MARRY ME!!!" Both boys watched him go out of view, but two other figures ran into view.

"DAISUKE COME BACK HERE! WE HAVE TO PREPARE YOUR MARRIAGE!!" A spiky haired girl said as she ran after the boy. Just behind her was none other then one of younger princes, Ken. He was running slower then the other two. He was sure that Jun was able to handle her brother on her own. Seeing his brother with another person he decided to come and see him and maybe get a bit of rest.

"Got to chase a love, ne brother?" Ken asked. He looked towards Koushiro and pointed to him. "Ahh.. I see you found one..." Koushiro frowned his eyebrows.

"Found what? And what do you mean by 'brother'?" The frowning one demanded trying to put two plus two together.

"Found someone to marry of course, and that is my brother. " Koushiro finally added the facts. The boy who was running earlier said something about not wanting to marry a prince, and he supposed that Ken was the one that he is going to get married to making him a prince, and if Jyou is his brother that means that he is a prince as well... Now Koushiro remembered why that name was familiar, he saw it on one of the posters about that challenge from the king!

The challenge! Oh no, Koushiro kissed the prince that means that he has to marry him... That was... That was... He didn't even know if it was good or bad! Looking at Jyou carefully. His hair, his eyes, his body, everything, Koushiro thought that it might not be that bad, besides from the little while he knew Jyou he seemed like a reliable partner to be with his rest of life... It might not be that bad...

"Well I have to go and gain my Dai-Chan now. See ya at the castle Jyou, and I'm guessing I'll see you at the marriage brother-in-law!" Ken exclaimed re-starting his race after his Dai-Chan. Koushiro looked over to Jyou who was blushing... Did that mean that Jyou would want to marry him? Strangely, hope formed in the younger boy.

Jyou stood up from his sitting position and turned from the other one. Koushiro looked at him. Where was he going? The redhead decided to ask that question.

"Jy-- Euh.. I mean, Prince Jyou..." the uncertain one started. "Where are you going?"

"To the castle, now are you going to stay there or do I have to carry you?" Jyou said with a smirk in his voice. Koushiro smiled in joy and hastily got up and joined his fiancé. "You know now you don't have to call me Prince anymore..." The prince said to the one walking next to him.

"I'm going to kept calling you prince unless you carry me like you said you would." Koushiro stated crossing his arms on his chest and stopping in his walk. Jyou stopped as well and blinked once, twice and a third time and sighed afterwards. But then a mischievous grin crept onto his face. Yeah, he'll carry him... He took Koushiro by the waist and swung him over his shoulder like a bag.

"Hey, I didn't want to be carried like that!" Koushiro growled....

And so another prince found happiness...Yamato haves Taichi, Ken has Daisuke... Or at least will once he gets his hands on a nice piece of mea.... euh hum... Once Daisuke finds out that there is no means of escaping... euh... Once Ken holds him down...I think that one is okay... Anyways, and Jyou has Koushiro... But ever wondered what happened to little Iori, or Cody as he prefered to be called, who went out of the kingdom's walls where the king himself said that no one should go out for fear of becoming Digimon food.

What happened to him? Well let's go and see.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part four!! After having a lot of homework and projects, plus writers block I finished this chapter!! It might not have been as funny as the other ones but I tried...

Well as usual I thank Loconik Digi, and I'm still sorry I put him through Jyoushiro... I'm sorry I like that couple (Loconik Digi: _'When Gen grows up, she might be stable_'… J )... Hum... One thing I remarked is that Jyou is always gay in my stories...Really really weird don't you think?

Anyways, I know that FF.net had some difficulties with the review system when I posted Ken's kiss, but I still got a few reviews, so I'll thank those peoples.

  * Amai Selena 
  * ~areogirl~ (Euh... Here is part four.. Please don't hurt me *cowers in fear*) 
  * Hyperactive Soul Opponent (She reviewed me for the second chapter, but I got to thank her anyways) 
  * Ashi-same (Glad you were open minded to read this fic. ^_~ Don't worry I won't say anything to tuqei...) 
  * The Dark Peregrine (This person actually e-mailed me when FF.net reviews where down. How considerate. Thanks!) 

And now, my web page address, hope you like it and I hope you'll submit some stuff....

[http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][3]

Well bye bye, and stay tuned for part five, Iori's (or Cody's) Kiss... (Dubbs names give me headaches...)

-Geneviève

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125047
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=225502
   [3]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



	5. Couples Update

Hi all

Hi all. This is the fifth part of 'The Prince Who Married A Frog (or digimon...). Anyways, I know this is supposed to be Iori's kiss, but this chapter was pretty long so I decided to split it and put this part as an update for the other couples. Plus to bring suspense about who is going to be Iori/Cody's (this is really annoying... I'm calling him Iori, but he calls himself Cody, kay? He's screwed up, what can I say?) Fiancé. Some of you guessed who it was... But for the rest and to screw with ya, I'm telling you his fiancé does not have blond hair.

Yaoi (bit of Yuri mentioning too, but not that much) warning.... Plus some other stuff...Be afraid! Be very afraid!!!

Anyways, Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The youngest of the four princes looked as the women of the kingdom split up into two groups and followed his brothers... That was something you didn't see everyday...

He looked over to his older brother, the oldest in fact, who was watching the same scene... He seemed upset over something, but Iori couldn't pin point what it was because his brother was walking away, he tried to call him back to ask him what was upsetting him by asking him why the girls knew about the challenge. Jyou's response was that there were posters everywhere. He pointed to one and Iori looked towards it. His concern over his brother plummeted as anger towards his father sky rocketed.

Iori looked at the poster. The faces of the four princes were there, all hand drawn, but they really looked similar to the real things. Below there was a notice explaining the challenge. It read:

To all who read this, this is a challenge by the king. The princes are looking for brides, so to make things easy and quick to completion, the first person to kiss one of the princes will have to (HAVE TO) marry him. Please participate in grand number...

Iori was furious at that. How could his father do such a thing! The young prince turned extremely fast, getting caught in his own foot and tripping. He heard some of the guards chuckling at his misfortune. The prince cursed under his breath, got up and walked away, his dignity in tatters.

"When I'm older, when I rule this kingdom, I know two soldiers who are going to have their heads cut off..." The young one sadistically thought as he imagined the executioner placing them in the guillotine ready to let the blade fall loose and chop their heads... Iori smiled at the thought. (A/N: O_o.... Oi... don't ask... )

The brown haired boy walked away heading towards the kingdom's door. Huge concrete walls surrounded the whole kingdom.... The town, the field and part of the river as well as the castle were inside those walls. It was to prevent attacks from digimon... Of course not all digimon attacked. It was mostly the beastly ones. Some of the digimon where actually quite smart. In fact there were villages, towns and even a huge kingdom ruled by Emperor Piedmon, helped by Lord Myotismon...

Iori shivered at the thought of them... Not because they were powerful creatures capable of destroying his kingdom in a second, nor the fact that one looked like a deranged clown and the other a vampire. He shivered because of their creepy relationship...I won't get into this, but... just to make it short, one time the Emperor and Lord came to the castle to discuss some matters of the countries with the king, and just to tell you, you don't forget easily when you find two grown digimon, One Mega and the other Ultimate, covered in whipped cream having the time of their life on your bed....

Again the prince shivered... creepy...

"Stupid memories, get out of my mind!!!" Iori yelled to himself clutching his head... (A/N:...Poor little Cody... Why am I so mean to him... He saw Piedmon and Myotismon... Whipped cream... On his bed... Poor thing...*sigh* Now I'm stuck with that image!!! *Cries*) (Loconik Digi: Does anyone else see this going NC-17….shudder)

The prince shook his head, finally getting that thought out of his mind. He had better things to think about. Like getting outside the castle walls. He couldn't really go through the doors, because to open them you needed the strength of a couple of men... And he couldn't go ask the guards, because he hated them, plus the fact they would tell his father... Not because they would be concerned, but because they wanted to see him miserable...

"When I'm king, they are going to be tortured first... But for now I have to find a way to get out of here..." As he pondered, he saw the second youngest prince, Ken, running away, fearing for his life as hordes of women chased him towards the river...

The river...

River...

An idea flared up inside Iori's mind. The river, of course! At the river, at the bottom of the wall there was a gap to let the water pass through! The boy who preferred to be called Cody, headed towards where the met the walls. Iori walked towards it, he might take a little while...

~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the castle....

"Taichi I'm so happy we are getting married!" Yamato squeaked to his boyfriend. The second oldest had just come back from the town and was holding his boyfriends arm as he advanced through the hallway en route to the throne room. He had to present his boyfriend to his father. Hikari and Sora, as well as Takeru who managed to reach them, were following them behind.

They arrived at the big wood door. "Through this door is the throne room, "Yamato explained. "Father will be coming down from his study soon because one of the messengers told him that I had arrived. Now," The blond boy turned towards his fiancé and arranged his hair more suitably, "You have to look your best for father to like you. We have to make a good impression on him, so try to act natural." Taichi flashed a huge 'don't worry grin' "Less natural..." Taichi's smile faded a bit...." Great we are ready to enter!" Yamato turned towards the guards at the door to tell them to open it. The guards blinked in confusion at him, but did what was ordered.

"Hummm... Dear prince?" Sora asked when they were almost in the throne room. "Don't you think you should change first? You are still in a dress..." But the prince didn't hear her, or he didn't want to hear her because he didn't even stop and proceeded into the throne room, followed by Taichi who was holding his hand, then by Hikari and Takeru, and finally by Sora who was muttering something about what the prince liked and that he was a freaking cross dresser and stuff....

The five of them were now in the throne room. They could hear footsteps descending from the stairs. "That's father" Yamato whispered to the group. So because the presence of the king was about to grace them, they all put their nicest smiles on.

A door opened and a man came out. A few of the ever-present guards bowed to their majesty. The king started to talk even thought he wasn't in front of his son yet. "So, my son, you found someone didn't you?" He asked, his voice pleased.

"Oh yes father!" The blue eyed, blond haired prince said enthusiastically. The king nodded his head as he approached the small group from the sound of his son's voice. In the throne room the lighting was pretty dim, because no one was there earlier and not all the torches were lit. The king strode towards his son and his friends, still not seeing clearly his second born.

"That's great my son." Now the king was in front of him, but like I said before, the room was dimly lit so he couldn't really see his son. He could only see the contours because the cone like cells in his eyes weren't stimulated by the light, and it was because of those cells that a person can see colours... (A/N: Biology..... Cone and stick cells in the eyes..... *sigh* Never mind.)

All of a sudden, all the torches flared up because the servants finally were able to light that stupid match they had been having trouble with for the last 10 minutes... The king finally saw his prince...If you would call him that...The eyes of the king went wide open...

"Father, you okay?" The king didn't respond... was his son wearing a dress and make-up? "Father I would like you to meet Taichi." Again the king didn't reply, but he brought his gaze to the hazel-brown haired and eyed boy... A boy? "It's my fiancé" Yamato stated. The king blinked... Again and again. Finally he was brought back from his daze and managed to talk.

"My son..." The king thought his words and looked deeply at his son and his future son in law. "You do know that you're a son right? Not a daughter..." Yamato gave him a confused look as Hikari, Takeru and Sora held back chuckles. "Its just that you're wearing a dress, and that you are holding the hand of a boy, and he's your fiancé...And.."

"Father, I'm wearing a dress because I was escaping the women of the kingdom to find my Taichi-Chan, and if you can't accept me for who I am, then... The--"

"It's alright Yamato, you don't have to continue." The king sighed. "Oh well I have 3 more sons to go... Don't worry. " Yamato smiled a smile like one of Taichi's famous all right smiles.

"Thanks father!" The king was happy from Yamato's happiness, and while waiting for the other prince to arrive, they started to tell him of the ordeal that Yamato went through. A messenger came to tell them that Prince Jyou was arriving with his fiancé...

~~~~~

He looked at the opening, there were some bars there, just like the bars of a cage, but the prince smiled at his luck... Sometime being small brings some advantages...So the bars weren't really an obstacle... The biggest obstacle was that the current was not in the direction he wished it was. The water was coming from the outside in, not the other way. He would have to go all the way to the other side of the wall to be able to get out, but Iori didn't want to make that long journey ... So he took his courage with his two hands, and dove into the water.

The icy water bit into his skin, but he didn't care. The current was pushing him down the river, but Iori struggled against it by using some swimming techniques he had learned. It was extremely tiring, but this boy isn't one to back down from a challenge. He put all his heart into his swim to beat the current. He managed to reach the bars. He took hold of them with an iron grip and pulled himself through. Now he had to get out of the river or else he would drown. He had been under the water for more than 30 seconds, and was starting to fell faint from the lack of oxygen.

He took all the strength he could muster and pulled his tired body upwards. Reaching the surface he let the air corse through his lungs. He doggy paddled to the shore. He was out of the castle walls, he was free. But man was he tired! He decided to lie down for a bit on the shore, and he soon fell asleep...

~~~~~

"Well Yamato that sure explains a lot about your appearance." The king stated after his second son's tale. The ruler of the kingdom looked at Taichi. That boy was all right, plus he did make his son happy so he supposed it was okay if he married him. Yamato's father then brought his gaze to the rest of the group. The blond prince had told them who they were. There was Takeru, a boy that, the king thought, lived close to the Yagami's, and sometime ate there to keep them company. There was Sora who was the one who helped the prince escape from the women, and she was also Taichi's childhood friend. Speaking of Taichi, there was her little sister Hikari, she seemed so happy for her brother. It could be seen in her eyes, the glimmer of joy. There was only a slight problem to that. It seemed as if it was overshadowed by loneliness and a bit of envy from her brother because he had someone. The king took a mental note to ask about it later to the future Lady of the kingdom.

Just then the throne door opened and a messenger entered, bowing before the royalty. "Your Majesties, prince Jyou is coming." As soon as the messenger spoke these words, mentioned prince appeared in the hallway, carried what seemed like a bag on his shoulder. As Jyou advanced into the light of the room, the bag on his shoulder didn't really look like a bag anymore. In fact, it seemed like a human hanging over the shoulder. A bit of fiery red hair could be seen on the figure, but except for that, you couldn't identify who was being carried.

The oldest of all the princes walked straight up to his father, who was looking at him strangely. "Hello father" He called joyfully. "Hiya Yamato!"

"Hum... Hi?" Yamato responded, a bit surprised by the way he was bringing his bride in plus the fact he used the expression 'Hiya'... You had to be suspicious.

"Well, hum.. Hello to you too Jyou." The king answered in the same manner as his other son. "Say, hum... What do you have on your shoulder?" No wonder Jyou never had a girlfriend by the way he treated them...

"Oh! This is my fiancé!" Jyou replied with a huge smile on his face, not making a move to de-perch the redheaded figure. The people in the room looked at him curiously, finally, the auburn, crimson-eyed girl named Sora spoke up.

"Four-eyes, don't ya think you could place your fiancé on the floor for us to see her?" Jyou, ignoring the insult, did what she asked and dismounted his fiancé, as you all surely know, Koushiro.

"Good evening everyone. " He said feeling shy because everyone was looking at him. "My name is Koushiro, and for future reference, I'm a he."

"Oh, ahh sorry.." Sora said.

The king looked at his new son in law. Okay...Well Jyou seemed extremely happy, a rare sight for him, because he was often depressed or concentrating on his work. But if that's who fate chooses then let fate be. Besides, the king had two sons to go. Surely one of them will bring a girl back. "Well Jy--" Just as the king was about to speak to his eldest four guards entered, bringing a captive with them, chained in heavy locks, from head to toe. The person they were bringing was a young boy with brown-purplelish spiked hair. Jyou and Koushiro quickly guessed who it was and why he had been brought in, it was the same boy that Ken was chasing after before. But they were the only ones who knew the reason. The others all had questioning looks on their face asking questions like:

'_ Why are they bringing that prisoner to the throne room?'_

_'What did he do to be that chained up?'_

"Guards, what in the blue-blazes are you doing? Prisoners go in the dungeon, now go and put that criminal where he belongs!" The king ordered. The guards looked at each other, finally one spoke up.

"Your highness, it was prince Ken who told us to bring him here..."

"Why would he bring him here?!" The king exclaimed, not knowing that the boy was another of his future sons in law.

"We have no idea, but you may want to ask the prince himself." The guard who spoke said, pointing to the direction of the hallway where the silhouette of the blue haired and eyed prince was coming, and leaving the room with the others... But he wasn't alone... Next to him was a spiked brown-red haired girl, about 17 years old. Strangely Yamato recognised her from her silhouette, and he immediately hid behind his fiancé. The king, instead of fearing, rejoiced at seeing one of his sons with a girl. He totally ignored the fact there was a chained boy and headed towards his second youngest.

"Ken my boy! You found someone, and what a catch it is!" The king said speaking of Jun.

"You sure are right. I caught a fine one... So sexy too!" Ken said, speaking of the chained boy with fury in his eyes from being treated like this. He couldn't even say one freaking thing because he was gagged. Daisuke struggled against his chains. Ken looked at his love and smiled a kind and gentle, but at the same time a dominating and cruel one at Daisuke. "Oh, I just love it when he fights back!" Ken exclaimed, making the king perplexed. The girl beside him wasn't fighting at all, in fact, she was pretty calm and all. Also, did Ken say 'he'?

The third oldest went towards his prey and delicately caressed Daisuke's cheek with his hand. The boy winced at the touch and closed his eyes shivering. The prince brought his lips just next to Daisuke ears and whispered in a sly voice to him: "You know... Seeing you squirm is _**soo**_ delicious..." (A/N: This got to be the best line in the series!) Daisuke froze in place after the prince said that. The blue haired boy looked in the boy's eyes with a smile from the fright he caused the other. "So delicious indeed..." Ken licked his lips ready to taste the other boy, even through the gag on his mouth.

Everybody looked at the scene with wide eyes. Ken usually didn't act that way, well that is when he was with his brother and father... Maybe he had a split personality. Ken would often be timid and gentle, afraid to make someone uncomfortable, but now, the way he treated the chained and gagged boy he seemed like a totally different person.

Finally one person regained her composure... Well the fact was she was maybe the only one who wasn't shocked from the display because since the moment she met the prince he was always like that, especially towards her brother. "Euh, Ken?" She asked, making him stop his actions. A sigh of relief could be heard from Daisuke through the gag.

"Yes?" He said slightly annoyed.

"You're not allowed to kiss him yet."

"What?"

"You are not married, and because I'm responsible for Daisuke's well being, I'm not allowing you to kiss him just yet. Wait until after the marriage." Jun stated.

"But... But.. I just want to feel him..." The prince explained, trying to make her take her words back. Jun looked at the prince in thought, the to her brother who was pleading with his eyes for her not to retake her words.

"Sorry prince. When you are married. Besides you already felt his lips when he kissed you."

"I was unconscious ..." Ken pouted, as Jun shrugged.

"Too bad."

"Can I grope him then?" He asked. Daisuke's eyes went wide.

_'Oh please Jun, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no!!'_ Daisuke desperately thought, but because his sister wasn't a mind reader, she agreed to it. Ken latched himself onto Daisuke, almost cutting off his blood circulation.

All the others watched the scene in an amused, confused, perplexed or simply disturbed way. The king cleared his throat and coughed to sorta bring his son back from his groping trip and to make him tell him about his catch....

"Oh, Hum..." Ken started. "This is Daisuke and he is my fiancé. That girl over there is Daisuke's sister, Jun." Jun waved to the group and spotted Yamato hiding behind Taichi.

"Hi Yamato!" Jun said approaching him, making Taichi growl a bit, and muttering something about that the blond prince is taken. "Don't worry, I'm not after your man." She told Taichi, making lessen his glare soften. Yamato had told him about her, and also, when Taichi went to the castle in the morning, he remembered spotting her. She was known to be a man hunter. Rumour has it she has a t-shirt with names of all the cute guys she made sign it. Taichi never got asked to sign it, but apparently Takeru did.... "Besides, I won't be going after my brother-in-law, right? I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning." She took her hand out and offered to the prince. "No hard feelings?" Yamato looked at it doubtfully just like he did when Sora posed that same gesture, but finally he shrugged and shook her hand.

"Now then," Sora started after the whole moment. "Everybody is here? We can start planning the wedding, and I'll get a chance to see Lady Mim--"

"I didn't see Iori got back. Did you see who he ended up with?" Ken questioned, interrupting his groping session and Sora.

"Iori didn't arrive yet..." The king stated, a bit concerned that his nine-year-old son had still not come back and that the sun was almost under the horizon. "Guards?" The king called. "Is my last son arriving?"

"No your majesty, there is no sign of him. Should we send a search party to look for him?" The ruler of the kingdom thought about it. Even if Iori was good in self-defence, he still was just a kid and could be easily overpowered. The king started to doubt if it had been a good idea to include him in the challenge, but the more he thought about it the more he knew that it was a good idea because, first, Iori hated to be excluded from things because of his age, and second, he was the only hope left to the king to bring a girl back to the kingdom and continue the family line...

The king nodded to the guard for them to make a small search party, but they should keep a low profile. The young prince might get upset of the over protectiveness from the king.

And so a search party was formed to look for the prince, as at the same moment, the prince was waking up from his slumber outside of the kingdom's wall... Let's go see what happens!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you aren't mad at me for splitting this chapter in two... You people are lucky I got time to write. The summit of Americas made something positive happen like shutting down the schools from terrorist threats to some gas and propane companies that would make everything blow up. (If you didn't know, I live in Québec where the summit was being hosted. I don't know if you people are interested in international stuff, but I tell you there were a lot of things happening...)

Well stay tuned for Iori's kiss. And sorry for people who read my series and that are mad that the next chapter of [180°Change][1] is taking so long...Sorry, I'll try to write in parallel with this fic, except it's hard to go from Humour and Romance to Drama and Angst...

Well thanks everybody, but Loconik Digi the most cause not only did I made him go through Jyoushiro, but also Pieotismon... Poor thing... (Loconik Digi: whipped cream, them and Cody's bed…ok I'm scared of you now Gen ^_^ ) (You're not the only one....)

Thanks too:

  * · Picachumaniac
  * · Ashi-Sama
  * · Alba Albath
  * · Strawberry
  * · The Dark Peregrine
  * · Tani
  * · Aquarius
  * · Wufie no Kaze
  * · Mahniy (Good guess! You win a hum...Don't know what you win... A gum? )
  * · El Juno
  * · Kenny Yaoi Crazed Fangirl
  * · Hyperactive_Soul_Opponent
  * · Shimmercat
  * · Kris/Star Lin
  * · Saria-the-green-haired
  * · Rae
  * · tuqei

Well bye bye and thanks for all the reviews! 

Oh, and please come and visit my web page. Here is the adresse: 

[http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][2]

-Geneviève

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=181563
   [2]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



	6. Iori's Kiss

Hi all

Hi all, this is the 6th chapter, and this is really Iori's Kiss. I'm sure it's plaguing a couple of people to know who he is going to end up with, but I gave a couple of hints if you can read between the lines, so if you looked carefully, you could have guessed it.

Well, Yaoi and Yuri warning... 

Oh, and for all the other chapters I forgot the disclaimer... Woe is me.... So hum. I don't own Digimon, okay? 

Anyways, Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young prince slowly opened his eyes and found out that it was darkness around him. The night was set and he was outside of the kingdom's walls. He had always been told how dangerous it was, but should he go back to the castle? After what his father had did? After his father made him become some sort of object with no emotions because of that stupid challenge. Where in his right mind did his father thought it was a good idea? Iori sighed in a depress and upset kind of way. He really couldn't...

The prince rose from his position, which was next to the river that had helped him get out of the kingdom. "Now where do I go? " He asked out loud. He was pretty sure that there wasn't anyone outside at this time, so it wouldn't matter if he spook loudly. Besides, with if whisper kind of voice, hardly no one could even hear him... "There really isn't somewhere to go... Maybe I should just go in a straight line till something stops me..." The brown haired one thought.

He took a couple of steps, until he heard screech that could only come from the kingdom's door opening. Form his place he could see a couple of guards coming out, but he couldn't hear a word from them. Not taking any chances, the prince hide himself behind a well place tree.

_'__ Why would some of the guard come out at this time? It's nonsense unless they are looking for something, or someone...'_ The prince was a clever little boy, and he didn't need to be told that the guards where probably a search party for him sent by his father. The king wanted him to be brought back to the castle. _'Probably to make me find a bride because it's soo obvious his contest didn't work for me. But I'm not going to let him win! I'm going to go away, and never will they find me, never will I let myself submit to them! '_ And with that planned, the nine year old prince ran in the opposite direction then the one the guards where going.

He ran till he was out of breath. When he couldn't continue to run, he slowed down to a walk, stopped and look at the scenery around him. It was pretty dark, but he could see the contrast of some trees a couple meter in front of him, other then that, there wasn't much to see. The walls of the kingdom were hardly visible, but he knew they where there. He managed to ran quite far away, be he used a lot of energy and when you do that you tend to get hungry. So not only was he panting, but his stomach was rumbling.

Sighing, he went over to the closest tree, sat down next to it and placed his back on it to rest a bit. Out of curiosity, he looked around to see if there was something interesting to see. 

In front, nothing... Just the small light of the little fires made by some guards to kept the wall lighten up.

To his right... There wasn't anything else other then some trees...

To his left... More trees, it appears that he was at the entrance of a little forest.

Down on the ground... Just his legs spread in front of him. His clothes a bit dirty, but on the bright side they were dry from the little swing in the frozen water. It was a struck of luck he the he didn't get sick. Is immune system is quite effective.

Behind him.... Pretty useless to look behind knowing it was the tree that he was leaning on.

And finally, up.... Nothing except the foliage of the tree... .. .and huge, red, delicious looking apple! To Iori, and probably anyone who is as hungry as he is for the moment, it would seem it would be glowing... But how is he going to get it? He can't really climb the tree... Something being small brings advantages, other times disadvantages. 

Because he was deprive of something, he sighed in frustration. He still decided to get on his feet, maybe by standing up he could think of something... But nothing was coming to him... So he kicked a rock, just like his older brother Jyou did. Luckily from him it didn't' hit someone in the back of the head. Instead, it just gave him a bright idea. He could throw the rocks in the tree to make the apple fall.

He bent down and took an arm full of those little hard pieces of earth and throw one of them in the tree towards the apple. He missed.

He took an other rock and did the same thing and missed the apple... But he did managed to hit something without trying. The thing that he hit opened it's sleeping eyes to know what had hit him. It didn't take something for that, because an other rock hit the creature right in the middle of his eyes making it fall down from the tree just in front of the prince.

Iori looked at the thing that just fell. It didn't look at all like the apple... Frowning he looked more at it. Even thought it was dark, he could see that it had smooth green skin with a bit of pink at some places. That was all the could make of the creature because it fell straight on it's stomach. 

Ever so slowly it started to raise it's head, and Iori could see it had two antennas, just as green as the rest of it's body. Also the creature and a dark purple pair of mandible. The little creature, witch looked a lot like a caterpillar opened his aqua-blue eyes. 

The prince didn't even needed to be told what that was. It was a digimon. A small one, probably a rookie. Iori stood his guard, you should never turn your back or underestimate an opponent. 

The digimon, that the boy assumed was a Wormmon, because his brother Ken held some sort of fondness of that species and he sometime talked about them and researched them. So without wanting to, you learn a couple of things from the blue haired prince. 

The Wormmon looked at human being. It was on it's territory. Wormmons were known to have a bit of a possessive side when it was something close of them (A/N: Don't believe me? Watch the episode when Ken and Matt go to Mexico... Wormmon scared me with him being possessive over Ken... Too possessive...) plus the human did throw a rock at him... Letting his digital instinct kick him, he attacked.

"Sticky net! " The Wormmon yelled as a web of silk was flying out of his mouth to stick at the boy. The prince never had the time to dodge it because it was coming at a really rapid paste, so he was covered with it. The digimon didn't seem to let up it's attack, so Iori was tangled up in that silky web till he had to much and feel on the ground.

Seeing that his enemy was down, the Wormmon approached the boy, carefully not to get hit by the struggling boy, so he didn't noticed that he was heading towards the rocks that the prince was holding, and had let fall to the ground because of the attack. And so the Wormmon tripped over them, and tried to regain balance, but believe it or not, it's harder to do so when you have 10 feet.

Twisting, tumbling, and turning, the digimon did his best to not fall, but it was unsuccessful as he fell straight on Iori...

Well, in fact his mandible fell straight on the prince's lips. If someone didn't know any better you could almost consider that as a kiss...

And that's what a couple of person did.....

The guards of the search party had saw the prince throw the rocks, and come over there just to in time to see this scene. The guards grinned, ohhh... the little prince going to get it. A kiss, a marriage....

"Well, well," One of the guards started. "Seems little prince Iori found someone... Well something..." With that, he let out a cruel chuckle. The Wormmon had lift his mandible from the prince's face and looked at the guards with confusing written in his eyes. Iori focused his gaze at them, glaring. They wouldn't, would they?

"It appears so." An other guard said. "Well we should bring them to the castle then..." Ohh no, they _ would_ do such a thing as to say that it was a kiss and that Iori should married the digimon.

One of the guards went over to Iori and easily picked up. Good thing the digimon did such a good job rapping him up, now he could run away. But he did continue to struggle.

An other of the guards went over to gently pick the Wormmon but instead, only to get his hand bitten. "Darn little thing! " He growled as he plunged to roughly catch it. He took hold of the antennas to hold him, making sure it couldn't bit his hand, and because the green digimon used so much of his silk to attack the prince, he didn't have any more to attack the guard.

And so, the guards brought the struggling boy, and mad digimon to the castle. Chuckling all the way. Iori know a couple of guards who are going to have an excruciating death...

_~~~_

Meanwhile back at the castle, the king was getting acquainted with his new sons-in-law and their family members as well as friends. The prince were busy planing some things for the wedding. It was to be hold about 3 days from now. 

Anyways, the king, Sora, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari, Jun, Koushiro and Daisuke (still chained but not gagged this time), were in a discussion room. It was called like that because there wasn't any other things to do except talk with one and other. There was some chairs and some little coffee table placed in a circle.

Jun was talking with Sora and Taichi. Taichi was asking her why she didn't make him sign her t-shirt and Sora was flirting with her, not that she noticed... She seems only to eyes for boy... No matter anyway to the crimson eyes girl. She was promised by the king, that Lady Mimi was coming. 

Daisuke was next to Takeru, begging him to unlock him, thinking that because he was blond, maybe he would act like one. But of course Takeru saw that, but he decided to stick around Daisuke. Fisrt reason 'cuz he was awfully cute. Ken is right, leather would go well on him... And second reason, Hikari was quite depress that she kept looking at the window so it was pretty useless to try to start a conversation with her. 

Koushiro was talking with the king upon the fact that he had some theories on how to improve life qualities inside the kingdom, starting with helping the disable people. The king was interested by the idea, except that Koushiro sure had a way to make it complicated to understand. The ruler of the country told his son-in-law that maybe he should tell about it to his counsellors. The red-head nodded at the suggestion and told his highness that he would. The king excused him by saying that he would like to get to know the others as well. He looked around and saw that all the others where in deep conversation.

Sora was, with no subtlety what so ever, opening flirting with Jun as Taichi was fuming over the spiked girl comment about who the t-shirt was meant for 'cute' guys.

Daisuke was still trying to convince Takeru to unleash him, and because really liked to see this boy squirm, as Ken had put it earlier, decided to play the blond and to say some stupid comment, making Daisuke wanting to hit his head with the palm of his hand... That is if his hands were free.

Finally, the king brought his gaze at Hikari, sister to his second son's fiancé. She was looking at the window, quite depress. He decided to go talk to her, and maybe he will know the overshadowment that was covering her glimmer of joy earlier that he took a mental note to ask her later. 

He came next to her, pulled a chair that was close by and put it in front of her. He sat down and all the movement made Hikari to look at him instead of the outside where the sun had already sought refuge form the night.

"Hello my dear." He greeted her in the warmest why he could. She did a little smile at him.

"Hello your highness..." Her voice seemed so distant.

"Tell me dear, is something wrong? " He asked concerned. She shook her head. 

"No, nothing that you should concern yourself about your highness." She responded.

"Nothing I should concern myself? " The king repeated "I'm sorry, but I think it is my concern when the future lady is depress. Now tell me dear, what is wrong." Hikari sighed and brought her gaze back to the window.

"Your highness, have you ever been in love with a person ignore your feelings? " The king was surprised by this question. He can honestly say that he wasn't expecting it. He shook his head in a negative manner.

"I'm sorry, it never happened to me, but I'--" The king was interrupted by Hikari quickly turning to him.

"Then you don't know how I feel! " She snapped. Usually she would be polite, but sometimes you have to be rude to make someone leave you alone. Speaking about her feelings was upsetting her. She didn't want to think of Miyako now, she just couldn't... She hastily stood up, tears where on the side of her eyes. "If you would excuse me, I'll be in my quarters." She left in a hurry, making the others in the room look at her leave.

"What was her problem? " Sora said, breaking the little silence that had formed. She turned to the king, as did the others. The king explained what had been exchanged between them. 

"She must have been talking about Miyako..." Jun stated, making everybody look at her. 

"What do you mean by that Jun? " Taichi asked. Why would Hikari do a scene about Miyako? The older girl was about to answer, but her brother did instead.

"She means by that, that Hikari is in love with her, and it's true cause she once told me..." Everybody looked at him surprised, especially Takeru. Why would his best friend tell a deep secret to that boy, without even telling him. Before anyone could ask him, Daisuke continued. "At a time I was courting her and things where going smoothly, that is, what I thought, be she said that she was using me to make Miyako jealous. She told me everything form the fact that she was in love madly with her, but that Miyako hardly showed any sigh towards her..." Everybody fell into silence after the chained boy's speech. Finally the king spoke up.

"Who is Miyako? "

"Miyako is the youngest daughter of the town's grocer. " Taichi said, still a bit dumbfound by his sister's secret.

"Well then I guess there is only one thing left to do...." The king started as the others looked at him with question filled eyes. "We should invite her at the marriages, and who knows, maybe they will '_accidentally_' find each other there. "The king said putting insistence on accidentally .

The others agreed, and they started to plan a way to make sure it would work, but they couldn't a lot, because a messenger came to the discussion room to say that prince Iori had arrived, and suprisingly had a fiancé. The king was overjoyed to hear the news and asked how the bride looked like. The messenger couldn't say a word because he too didn't know how the new fiancé looked like.

Being too curious, the king rushed towards the throne room where his son was supposed to be brought too. The others in the discussion room followed him, and when you see the king run in the hallways it always mean something, so a couple of person asked what was happening. Words get out quickly and they reached the ears of prince Jyou, Yamato and Ken in seconds, and they too left what they where doing to head towards the throne room to see their little brother fiancé.

~~~

Now everyone was in the throne room, that is everybody excluding Iori who still haven't arrived yet, and Hikari who was in her quarters, crying over lost love. The room was filled with anticipation. Finally the throne door opened up and a couple of guards come walking. It was the guards from the search party. They came up to the king at the others, and roughly threw little Iori, all tangled up in sticky net. The people in the room looked at him frowning. Sure a couple of people knew about the mutual hatred between the guards and Iori, but wasn't this a bit to severe?

"You majesty, prince Iori." The guard who was carrying him said. The only thing the brown haired boy did was to glare at the man. "And finally the moment you've been waiting for, his fiancé..." As he said that, the man who was carrying the digimon, threw it to the ground, in the same manner as the prince.. The creature glided just besides the prince. Everybody blinked more then once in shocked.... Iori glare was still present towards the guards. He still had is morbid thoughts on how he should decapitate them, but the guards just shrugged it off and they turned away, all with a smug expression on their face.

The awkward silence that the room made was finally broken by the king clearing his throat and speaking. "Well......... I wasn't expecting that...." Iori glared at his father.

"Go ahead everybody laugh it up! " He yelled fury, with a hint of embarrassment . "Can someone at lest free me from the webbing? " He asked. No one made a move to help. The only thing that was made was a comment by Daisuke saying something about not being the only one like that, complaining about his chain, making Ken squeak in delight. "Well? " The prince asked impatiently. Nodding, the king made a motion to one of the always present guard to cut the webbing with his sword. Iori got up after being freed and dusted his dirty clothes trying to keep some dignity. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to my room." The young boy quickly left for his room, leaving his father and brothers, as well as all the others there, including the only digimon who was quite out of place in the castle.

"Well that was something..." Sora said breaking the silence. The others nodded and then looked at the Wormmon, and like it was told earlier, prince Ken had a fondness towards that sort of digimon species so he approach it. He went over to it and bent down. 

"Hello, my name is Ken." He said in a smooth and gentle voice. "What's yours? " The little digimon looked at him and answered that his name was Wormmon, just like the others of his species, but it was as if there wasn't any of his species... He had never met an other Wormmon in all his life...Ken explained a bit of the situation of what was going on, and who was all the others. " So you are going to marry my little brother Iori..." Ken concluded. Wormmon nodded fully understanding. 

"Euh... Is Iori really going to marry the digimon? " The king asked.

"He have to if Wormmon kissed him. That was the challenge." Ken stated.

"But I could make an exception... I'm sure Iori wouldn't mind. It was an accident and it wasn't wanted." The king said making Ken shake his head.

"No, if you make an exception for him, You'll have to make an exception for Daisuke, and no way am I going to let go of him..." The blue haired boy said, glancing at it love making him groan inwardly.

"Oh... I guess you are right then..." The king scratched the back of his head. Seemed as if he couldn't do anything about it...

"Anyways," Ken turned back to Wormmon, "I have an idea that might make Iori happy, but you have to give me your consent."

"What will it be? " Wormmon asked. Ken bent down towards Wormmon and whispered it to him. The digimon thought for a while and nodded. The prince made a gesture to tell Wormmon to climb on him and he did what was asked. Ken got up from his crouch position. 

"This might take all night, so you better get some sleep, you'll know what it's going to be in the morning." Ken said to the group and before leaving, he added: "Oh and make sure Daisuke doesn't run away. He have to get fitted for his clothing for the marriage." Again Daisuke groaned.

The others did what Ken suggested and went to bed.

~~~

"This might hurt for a while, but are you sure you don't mind? " Ken asked Wormmon. They where in some sort of laboratory that was somewhere inside the castle. The caterpillar nodded at Ken question. "There is no turning back once it's done you know." Again Wormmon nodded.

"I'm ready, you can do it." Now it was Ken's turn to nod. He took a needle and planted it behind Wormmon's neck. He waited a few minutes for the reaction to form. Slowly, Wormmon started to twitch and he felt as if he was starting to get tear from the inside. It was quite painful, but it would be over soon. That's what Ken was saying over and over anyways...

The pain, and tearing sensation was always present, but Wormmon concentrated on other things that he managed to ignore the pain. Finally, he heard Ken say it was over. Opening his eyes, that he didn't even know he had close, looked around him and slowly got up...

What weird feeling it was to only have two legs.... Bringing his paw-- I mean hand to his head he felt silky material that he thought would be hair. Ken brought a mirror and handed it to him. 

Wormmon looked at his new reflection. No longer was the face of insectoid digimon. Instead there was the face of a young boy with light green hair and aqua-blue eyes... Wormmon was know a human.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part 6! 

Okay, so Iori ended up with Human-Wormmon! Believe it or not, this is the third fic I managed to put them together! Here are all the hints I gave for people to guess it.:

  1. The title. It gave you a chance to see it was going to be with a digimon.

  2. In Ken's Kiss I told to go read my other fics to get a hint on who it might be saying that I did write that couple once.

  3. In Jyou's Kiss I said that I posted a sequel of an other fic. That was a hint! The sequel of the fic I mention was the first fic I wrote with Cody/Iori and Human-Wormmon. The sequel also got some but it's also filled with a lot of humor with the other couples. ([Changing Apperance][1] is the fisrt ic that I wrote with Cody and Human-Wormmon, and [Throught the Turmoil][2] is it's sequel.)

  4. To go see my web page..... Yes it was some promos, but I got a couple of fanart of Human-Wormmon and Cody/Iori...I'm always saying that I'm hook on that couple... Oh and here is the address. [http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][3] go and see the pics! 

  5. In the couple updates, the fact that I said he didn't have blond hair...

  6. In my thanks at the end of the couple update I said to one person (Mahniy) that it was the only one who got it. You could have went see the review at looked at what she said...

Anyways, as usual I thank Loconik Digi (Even thought I edidted this part... I still thank him just by saying he's there.). I got one chapter to go, then I'll work on 180°Change, promise!

And I also thank all the nice persons that reviewed me. You are so,so nice!!!

  * Amileen

  * Pikachumaniac

  * Saria-the-green-haired

  * PrincessWashu7

  * pnkngrnD3 (Yes scary I know... I actually had a mental picture of it! Shudders...)

  * destiny

  * Prez

  * Windstar

  * Bumblebee

  * kanon (A couple of person found it scary... Should I put this in horror section?)

  * Washu Ishida

  * The Sorry Dolly/Mahniy

  * orlitza

  * Jakie

And I thank also Jessica for helping find a way for Wormmon to kiss Iori/Cody.

Well bye bye

-Geneviève

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125047
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=225502
   [3]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



End file.
